Destination Zero
by TDR2020
Summary: I'm in the process of remaking the entire fanfic, including the description.
1. The Records of Time

_My dear bless-ed precious..._

 _Forgive me..._

 _You and I must part once more._

 _He has crossed the line for the final time._

 _I must not allow Him to be set free from his boreal prison._

 _If such a time were to come, fear not._

 _I shall have someone to protect you._

 _In return, you must protect her._

 _Need_ not _worry for me, my child._

 _My time has come for me to leave thee._

 _If Fate is a forgiving mistress, you and I will never meet again._

 _If Fortune is a generous elder, you will have all you need._

 _If Love is a caring friend, you and your guardian will be inseparable._

 _Unlike He and I..._

 _I will always love you, my precious._

 _I_ does not _matter if you do not remember me._

 _I am better off forgotten to keep you safe._


	2. Prologue

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was rising above the horizon, waiting to be admired by the people who work so hard to be prepared for the days ahead.

Ashley Giovanni, unfortunately, was not one of these people.

She dragged herself downstairs to answer the door that was beaten for the tenth time in a row. "Hold your goddamn horses!"

Her yelling saved the door from another abusive episode.

The Italian finally reached the door then swung it open. Amongst the blinding early-morning light, two figure stood above her like angels.

Maybe they were angels and maybe they were delivering Ashley to her maker. "Ashley Giovanni!" The strong voice boomed tremendously.

Ashley's imagination ran wild with the thoughts of the unsaid words and never seen adventures she's promised to have. Knowing it was all over at the sight of those two terrified her. "Wa-hold on, I'm not-"

Out of nowhere, she was shoved into the floor by a girl in a red dress. Ashley came back to reality and witnessed two men in grey suits darting off her porch like children that just broke her windows. Ashley hopped to her feet and ran after them only to be greeted by an SUV converting a mere mud puddle into an ocean wave.

Ashley stood watching them disappear over the hill, dripping wet with dirty water.

"Fucking _stronzi_!" Her voice reached to the trees scaring off the once rested birds.

She traveled around to the backyard and made a shower out of her water sprinkler. The person she was forced to the floor with went into the kitchen and watched her through the glass door. Ashley stared suspiciously. They were, in fact, wearing a long red dress, with hair reaching the same length.

Ashley hoped nothing was haunting her house.

When all the dirt had washed off, Ashley walked up the patio and into her house from the unlocked slide door. Even then, the girl stayed in the same spot, watching the water sprinkler in awe.

"Hey," she called.

Once the person turned her way, she leaped back into the plastic cups and knocked all of them over. She attempted to catch them all but fell on top of them in the process.

Ashley slowly blinked, thinking the girl may have lost some brain cells when they collided on the floor. She slapped her forehead and scraped down her face.  
"My day just started... I would greatly appreciate it if you could not stand around like a creep and literally destroy my whole fucking house."

The girl remained inanimate.

"Stand up," Ashley demanded.

She considered it, then, shyly, rose to her feet.

"What's your name?"

The girl's voice came out weak but was soft as she said her name, "R-Ryona..."

"Huh," Ashley went as though she remembered the name, "My name's Ashley. You can call me Ash if you want to."

"Right," Ryona said. Her eyes lit up when she remembered there were papers in between her hands. "Someone... asked me to give you this."

Ashley took the papers and read them. After a moment of standing around, Ashley couldn't help but sigh disappointedly. "And here I thought I'd enjoy my summer."

Ryona tilted her head out of curiosity. "Does that mean you don't want me here?"

"No..." Ashley hesitated, "I just hate it when that birdbrain overseer has to send some buttheaded men over here. I'd rather not deal with them, but who has an option nowadays?" Ashley set the paper aside and stared at Ryona's figure. "I may need to put you in some new clothes, babes. That dress looks like it came off of Bloody Mary."

Ryona looked down at her ball gown and realized how much she wanted to be relieved of it. Ashley led the two of them upstairs to her bedroom in search of some spare clothes. She pulled out a big white t-shirt with blue outlines of flowers and a pair of universe designed shorts.

"Let's get you out of this," Ashley said excitedly as she motioned Ryona around to help remove her dress. Once it came off, Ashley realized she needed a lot more work done. "Okay, to the bathroom we go," she sighed and led the teen to a nice warm bath Ashley had made for herself. Then those people came.

Once Ryona got in, she had no clue what kind of magic made the water so clear and so warm. Ashley interrupted her thoughts saying, "We don't have all day, hurry up" while tossing a washcloth in the water. Seeing Ryona just stare at the floating fabric made Ashley's left eye twitch.

An hour later, she came out with Ryona wrapped in a beach towel and her hair tied in in a big bun with a red ribbon. Ashley got Ryona into the shirt, shorts and a pair of flip-flops, then out the door, downstairs, through the living room, into the garage, and into her red convertible. Ryona was so dizzy at the fast transition she forgot why Ashley told her to wait on her.

The long road towards the bright metropolis brought more than amazement to Ryona. The city of Bemis boomed of bright color and even brighter young ones. Anyone with children or the elderly waltzed around in their own semi-bright colors. The city workers were busy tidying up the mess of yesterday and freshening up the flowers and trees with water and insecticide. Store clerks appeared at their front doors, greeting passersby with a smile, and receiving a customer or two every once in a while.

"Where are we right now," Ryona asked a bit loudly, not able to hear herself much.

"Good old Bemis, sweetheart. I know she looks beautiful, but don't let her fool you."

Ryona wondered while glancing at the tall buildings, "This place is actually a person?"

"No!" Ashley bellowed at her like she knew exactly what was going on. Ryona was provoked to stay silent. "You don't know what exaggeration is."

Ryona shook her head saying "no" shamefully.

Ashley shifted her free arm over the car door. "You'd be lucky if your ass doesn't get stuffed into kindergarten."

She made a sharp right turn and stopped at a small one-story building. She shut off her car and hopped out the seat, ushering Ryona to follow. The teen stared down at the strange looking thing she couldn't think of what to call. Ashley came running back and opened the door to rush her inside. Through the double doors, a bright and sweet smelling salon pleased Ryona's senses when Ashley, unfortunately, did not.

"What's the rush Gio'?" A man filing his nails asked.

"This child needs a haircut." Ashley addressed, taking down the oversized bun. Ryona felt her lengthy hair pull her head back. She gulped as she looked at the man who now was distracted by the amount of hair she had.

Immediately he pulled out a chair and invited Ryona to sit down. Again, the fast transition from the door to the chair and from the haircut to hair wash got Ryona all dizzy again. At least now she could relax and process what was thrown at her all at once.

"I couldn't let those hateful people disrupt the business. I already had a decrease in sales when they posted all that shit about my sexuality and how I am sending people to Hell."

"Sucks how the overseer lets the covenant have a voice and do what they want."

"What about you Gio'? You're one of the wealthiest people in the city."

"Also calls for me to be a babysitter."

"Really? For whose kids?"

Ashley pointed down at Ryona.

The man looked confused. "Her kids?"

"She's the _kid_."

You could see the confused amazement on his face when he realized what Ashley was saying to him. "But why didn't they give her to a-you know-It doesn't seem natural for you to be her guardian."

"You've read of Sodom and Gomorrah. There's nothing but unnatural nowadays."

"Huh..." The man dragged adding another round of shampoo to Ryona's hair.

Soon she was left to sit under a hot dome while Ashley and her friend had a conversation on the other side of the room.

Once more, she tried relaxing, but the fear of being harmed in some form or fashion made her stare at the duo. Soon the atmosphere was uncomfortable.

"Listen, Ashley, I can't see you being a mother figure."

"I'm not going to be. I'll just-I'll treat her like a roommate."

"Well, good luck..."

Ryona found herself repeating those words. _Good Luck..._


End file.
